


beginning dentistry

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Abed Nadir, Post-Episode: s02e06 Epidemiology, Suggestive Themes, Zombie Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: After waking up on Halloween with bite marks and only the vaguest of memories, Troy's mind travels in some unprecedented ways.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Kudos: 48





	beginning dentistry

Since the forgotten Halloween, Troy has been having some... unprecedented realizations surrounding Abed. The way his heart speeds up whenever they're around. Weird. The way he can't keep his eyes off of them, like, ever. Weirder. And his fixation with their mouth...

What the _fuck_ is up with that?

See, the thing is... that night, they were all covered in bites. _Human_ bites. And not hickeys or anything, full on chomping. 

And Troy _may_ have exaggerated his memory loss a little. No one else remembered, well, anything, and what he does recall is super hazy and doesn't make any sense. 

But he remembers Abed biting him. 

He doesn't know why. He wishes he knew why, because maybe if he knew the circumstances, he could recreate them, but...

If someone could explain why he keeps thinking about Abed biting him, lips and spit and _teeth..._

_...oh boy_...

..that would be great.


End file.
